Asylum
by Arigato-Okami
Summary: Welcome to Hetalia Asylum, where all of our patients think they are personified countries. Enter Ludwig Beilschmidt, aka Germany, who meets a certain Italian. wink wink. But will Russia get in the way? Read and find out! R&R rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, another one? Damn you Sophie for getting me hooked on Hetalia and making me star writing again :P**

**Enjoy, and **

**I do not in any way own or make profit from anything Hetalia related. All I want is to entertain and get some reviews, is that too much to ask? ;A;**

**Anyways, let us begin ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Asylum<strong>

_A GerIta fanfic_

Ludwig was furious. the 23 year-old german could not believe that his _bruder_, of all people, would do this to him! He turned to his older sibling as the men in the white coats looped their arms with his own muscular ones.

"Why bruder? WHY?" He shouted angrily, struggling to free himself.

"I'm sorry Ludwig." The albino spoke sadly, avoiding his brother's eyes. Gilbert Beilschmidt had been forced to send his younger brother to the Hetalia Asylum after he had jumped an older man, claiming that he was 'that evil Führer come back to haunt him'. On top of that, he had started calling Gilbert several different names, usually 'East' or 'Prussia'. This had been going on for a while, and Gilbert had only been able to cover for his little brother for so long. A third man in a white jacket stepped up and put his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. Ludwig's cries of anguish and rage still echoed loudly in the elder's ears.

"You did the right thing turning him over to us." The doctor said, squeezing Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert looked away, sighing deeply.

* * *

><p>A loud tone sounded and the steel gate in front of Ludwig slid open. The men in white jackets hauled him through. He had long since given up fighting. They were surrounded by wire mesh that surrounded a bunch of offices. He was pulled up to a booth, where on of his 'escorts' produced a clipboard.<p>

"Who's the new boy?" The man in the booth asked, typing something into his computer. The first man glanced at his clipboard,

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, 23, schizophrenic, believes he is the 'personification of Germany'."

Ludwig perked up upon the mention of his name.

"Say," the man with the clipboard mused, "We've had a few of those 'personified countries' now haven't we?"

"Yeah... Take him in."

The buzzer sounded again as the steel gate closed behind them. After exiting the building, Ludwig found himself being led through a court yard towards a mansion-like building. He stared around at the people in the courtyard. Some were playing basketball, others were basking in the summer sun. Ludwig also noticed the tall fences surrounding the perimeter of the courtyard. Some buildings were also fenced in, like the one he was being led towards at this very moment.

"Scheiße." Ludwig did not want to be here in this...

'Asylum'.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo... short chapter is short. haha :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review pretty please 8F**


	2. Chapter 2

The men led Luwig into the building. On the outside it looked unimpressive, just a square brick building with a taller roof. Inside was no different. There were

probbaly between five and eight beds place in the sparse, white two-room building. Each bed was just big enough for one, had a small cubicle-like thing surrounding three

sides, giving it some privacy. They were also equipt with the necessary linens on it, a pillow and a cover blanket. Some beds in the room were adorned with personalized

quilts and pillows, clearly some other people were bunked here. Ludwig approached the only unoccupied building in the room, hesitantly sitting on it. An attendant laid a

pillow and quilt stiched with the German flag's colors, neatly folded mind you, next to the silent german.

"These are yours," He said gently, "Your brother told us you'd want them."

Ludwig hardly seemed to listen, but suddenly shot up upon hearing mention of his bruder. Glowering menacingly at the man, Luwig shouted,

"Vhy did mein bruder send me here?" Rage seeped into his senses. A voice in his head hissed with their boiling rage,

_"Alle sind auf die große Deutschland Bogen!" _**(All shall bow to the great Germany! -German)**

Ludwig stepped towards the attendant, who regarded him calmly,

"Now Ludwig, you wouldn't want to get into trouble on your first day here, would you?" The attendant spoke gently, experienced with his job. The taller man hesitated.

_"Warum zögern Sie?_" The voice asked Luwig.** (Why are you hesitating? -German)**

"Ich möchte nicht irgendwelchen Regeln zu brechen ..." Ludwig sighed out loud. **(I do not want to break any rules... - German)**

The attendant looked him in the eye, not understanding the man's native tongue.

"Pardon me, Ludwig, but I do not speak German." The blonde blinked at him.

_"Ich bin euer Führer, wirst du auf mich hören!"_ The voice in his head raged. **(I am your leader, you will listen to me! - German)**

Ludwig tuned it out and turned to the attendant,

"I vould not vant to get into trouble on mein first day..." He mumbled. The attendant smiled gently, reaching out and taking his hand.

"Would you like to go outside and meet some people, Luwig?"

"Ja, I..vould. Und bitte, call me Germany." Ludwig gave a soft smile in return. The attendant nodded,

"I will try to remember to call you that then, Germany."

"Danke." Standing, Germany allowed the attendant to lead him outside.


End file.
